


Rooftop Tantrums

by pajamabees



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England is mentioned once gross i know, Germerica - Freeform, M/M, blood is mentioned once but it's not serious i promise, but everyone is okay, falling off roofs, gerame - Freeform, no one is actually bleeding or hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: In which Alfred can't confess his feelings like a normal person.





	Rooftop Tantrums

Ludwig couldn’t believe what was happening. A vein popped near his temple at the infuriating situation, and for the first time in a very long while, he was angry. At that insufferable man who was now standing on the roof of the quaint old house. **  
**

“Alfred!” Ludwig’s voice roared, piercing through the peaceful breeze that fluttered the ancient trees around the ranch. Alfred had invited him to the property, and it’s been an amazing week wandering about the charming land, sometimes with their arms linked as their shoes kicked up old dirt around a rundown paddock in the backyard. It was isolated and quiet, and it had been so relaxing lounging on the swing on the creaky porch, admiring the vast plains in the distance with Alfred–America–by his side. They had gotten rather close the last few years, Ludwig frequently feeling something tug at his heartstrings whenever Alfred did just about anything. But right now, Ludwig was furious.

“Get down from there!”

“No!”

Ludwig bristled at the blunt refusal, and he could feel a growl of annoyance crawl up his throat. “It’s dangerous up there. Come down so we can talk!”

Alfred sat near the tall bricks of the fireplace, facing away from where Ludwig stood on the ground. “Just leave me alone!” he shouted over his shoulder, then quickly faced forward again to continue his tantrum, crossing his arms over his knees and leaning forward with an angry pout.

Ludwig balled his hands into tight fists by his sides, his face turning red at this point. “Stop being childish! Come down and talk like an adult!”

That seemed to hit a hot spot, because Alfred suddenly stood up and whipped around, Ludwig stepping forward on instinct at the fear that the man would lose balance.

“I am an adult!” Alfred screamed and stomped his foot, putting on a show that was certainly not adult-like despite his heated words. The roofing cackled under his feet.

“Adults do not climb on the roof of a house when they are upset!”

“Actually, adults can do whatever they want! And if I wanna climb on a roof to get away from your clueless ass, then I. Will.”

“ _What_!” Ludwig seethed through his teeth. Alfred turned away and plopped back down on his bottom, obviously done talking, but Ludwig was not finished–not until he figured out what the hell he did wrong. How could Alfred just suddenly be angry at him? Ludwig skimmed through all the events leading up to now, and he couldn’t think of one thing he did wrong. This entire trip had been wonderful. So, what the hell happened?

“That’s it,” he said, loud enough for Alfred to hear, “I am coming up.” If Alfred wanted to be unreasonable, then so be it. But Ludwig wasn’t about to spend the rest of the day pandering and worrying over whether or not he had done something wrong.

“No!” Alfred yelled, “Don’t come up here!”

“And why not? Are you just going to continue shouting at me from the roof like a child?”

“Yes! That’s exactly what I’m gonna do! And I am NOT a child, you big idiot!”

Ludwig shook his head, squeezing his fists. This was so ridiculous! They were shouting back and forth, and Alfred was on the goddamn roof. And he didn’t even know what the hell happened. How did Alfred get on the roof, anyway?

He gritted his teeth. “America. Get down here.” He was very frustrated at this point, and no matter what Alfred said, it felt like he was arguing with a kid.

_America_  whipped his head back to glare down at him. “Ohh, so we’re on a nation-name basis again, huh?”

“I am simply trying to keep your attention, since you insist on-“

“And I’ve been trying to get your attention this whole week!” Alfred interrupted him with an exasperated wave of his hands. “God, you’re daft.” It felt foreign saying that word, and Alfred recoiled in disgust as he was reminded of England, but what other word could he have used for someone who absolutely could not take a fucking hint?

“Wha–! What do you mean daft? Alfred, just come down here!”

Alfred shot up then, and Ludwig was sure maybe he was finally listening, but instead he just turned around to peer down at Ludwig with a red face, his shoulders tense. Ludwig prepared himself for the fury of words that were bound to spill from Alfred’s lips.

“I like you, you dumbass! You big, stupid dumbass!” Alfred shouted. Ludwig’s angry face immediately dropped as Alfred continued his passionate yelling. “How can you be so clueless?! I invited you here, to a small ranch with ONE bed. One! And you slept in it with me! You cuddled with me! We held hands every time we went on walks. You let me sit on your lap on the bench swing. For Christ’s sake, I put a love note under you breakfast plate this morning!”

Ludwig’s eyes were as wide as saucers as he stood there watching Alfred on the roof. His face blushed a bright tint of pink at his words, and his heartbeat increased, but not of anger anymore. No, his anger and frustration disappeared completely.

The roof tiles cracked under Alfred’s footing as he paced on the roof, waving his hands this way and that. “And you have the audacity to tell me that I’m a great friend? That you had a good time? Well I sure hope you did, you lug!” He faced Ludwig then, a pained expression on his face. “I just–I don’t wanna be your friend, Ludwig! I wanna be more than friends. I want to be your boyfri-!”

His voice gave out as a tile slid loose, and he flapped his arms as he fell backwards off the roof, disappearing behind the house.

A horrified scream ripped from Ludwig’s throat, and he dashed to the back of the house. Pure adrenaline raced through his veins as his legs moved as fast as they could, ripping up grass and almost tripping over the hose lying on the ground. It was just his luck that someone finally confessed their feelings to him, only to fall off a roof! He told Alfred to get down, that it was too dangerous. Just what was he thinking? Why couldn’t he throw a normal tantrum and stomp through the house? Was it really necessary to-

His mind blanked out once he turned the corner to the back of the house, now in full panic mode about what he might witness. A constant ringing pounded his eardrums, and he frantically searched the back of the house, expecting to find a body and a pool of blood. Instead, he let out a sigh of relief when he found Alfred sprawled out safely on a giant pile of hay, struggling to sit up. Ludwig quickly made his way over, climbing on top to help Alfred.

He grabbed a hold of his arm, placing his other hand between Alfred’s shoulder blades to help him balance. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Alfred looked a little dazed, but he nodded his head, little pieces of hay needles falling from his hair. “Yeah, I’m fine. I-”

He was cut off as Ludwig pushed him onto his back and began throwing ripped up hay at his face. “You are going to call me an idiot, when you climbed onto a roof because you can’t do anything normally? You are going to call me a dumbass? And a lug?” Ludwig tried to be mad, but all he could do was laugh as he sprinkled hay onto that crazy man who just confessed his feelings to him from a rooftop.

“Hey, stop it!” Alfred pushed at Ludwig’s hands to keep the wheat colored strings from falling on his face. “I get it, okay?”

Ludwig finally stopped then, and he leaned back on his knees, watching Alfred brush away hay needles. Once he wiped enough, he stared up at Ludwig, and they made eye contact for a few seconds before Alfred sighed.

“I’m sorry,” he said, looking down to pick at his shirt, “Maybe I should have approached that a little bit differently….”

Ludwig smiled, but Alfred wasn’t looking. “You think?”

Alfred huffed out an awkward laugh. “Yeah…. Hey, I hope you don’t think I invited you out here just to get with you. I really do appreciate your company, and if you just wanna be friends I would be totally okay with tha-”

Once again he was cut off by Ludwig, who leaned forward and gently place a warm hand on Alfred’s shoulder. Alfred looked up at the interruption, and his heart fluttered. Ludwig was blocking the setting sun, creating a lukewarm halo around his head. The soft breeze that constantly plagued the ranch blew easily through Ludwig’s hair, which he had worn natural all week without any gel products. It looked so soft, and it curved around his face like feathers. He looked like an angel, and now Alfred wasn’t so sure if he would be okay with a rejection.

“I have felt the same way for a long time, Freddie.” Alfred’s heart almost leaped out of his chest at those words. And at the nickname. “I was afraid you didn’t. But here you are, romantically shouting your feelings from a rooftop…and falling off.” They both laughed at that. Alfred’s face blushed from embarrassment, but also from something else.

“So…does this mean…?” He wiggled his eyebrows, and Ludwig’s smile grew wider.

“I want to be your boyfriend,” Ludwig finally said, absolutely loving Alfred’s excited giggle. “But no more climbing roofs, okay?”

Alfred’s million-dollar smile was blinding. “Okay. I’ll throw a tantrum on the ground next time.”


End file.
